


Drunk Stupor

by r2mich2



Series: r2mich2's The Avengers Request Fanfics (2012 series) [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Hinted Bruce/Pepper, Hinted Clintasha - Freeform, M/M, OOC by some degree, Outdated Fanfiction, Written in 2012, alcohol consumption, drunk!Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r2mich2/pseuds/r2mich2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers hold a get together in Stark Tower and Steve Rogers quickly finds himself having to take care of a very drunk Tony Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Stupor

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a request fanfiction I had going shortly after the release of the Avengers movie in 2012. I'm posting this here now because 'tis the season and I finally wanted to move them over to my AO3. Lol I'll admit I wrote a very bad drunk Tony here. Very bad. (I was young). 
> 
> Either way, have fun.

Steve was staring at the son of the alleged Howard Stark, watching as he paraded around drunk in the Iron Man suit-which he did too often by the way. Tony Stark was throwing bottles, empty or full, at the walls and laughing with the boisterous Thor. Clint was only a few feet away, taking pictures of them both being ridiculous. (Steve knew it was for the blog that he and Fury ran as a joke to the Avengers that really didn't help their image and displayed them as sexually frustrated partiers.)  
  
It was then when Bruce walked over, pulling Natasha over to Clint and saying something about 'having a talk' or other things. Natasha was displaying, oddly enough, more emotion than usual and was pushing at Bruce to get off of her. Pepper was standing behind them both, rooting Bruce on as he did not relent on whatever he had planned on Natasha doing.  
  
Steve only shook his head, watching with mild interest. It was these Friday nights when they were all gathered together for some half-assed reason that only mildly covered up that they had all been dying to get together again. In all actuality, there were at least three to four of them in the same area at the same time. Natasha and Clint were the ones spending the most time out of town. Thor spent a lot of time at home but that didn't mean he didn't stop by for a few days at a time.  
  
Though, even with Steve's constant visits to the Stark tower, he could never get used to seeing Tony so out of the loop.   
  
So obviously when Tony landed down on the couch next to him, placing an armored arm on top of the super soldier's shoulders, Steve instantly tried to lean away. "Ey…y-you're not hangin' out!" The obviously intoxicated Stark burst out, clapping his hand on the shoulder once more.   
  
Steve didn't do much in response but stare blankly at the half armored head of his more or less 'friend'. "You're drunk."   
  
Tony only seemed to giggle at the statement. "And you're sexy!" He exclaimed, holding the near half empty bottle of bear near his chest, sloshing a bit of the liquid on the suit as he did so. Steve only blushed as he further tried to lean away from the drunken super hero clad in a metal suit well fitted for battle.  
  
Something always told Steve that when Tony got drunk, he could easily set off a missile in his own home. "I'd recommend getting out of the suit and getting rest. What if there's something going on tomorrow and you have a nasty hangover?" Steve tried to use reason, knowing he'd only get a sarcastic response and a slightly ticked off Iron man.  
  
"People always assume that scenario…but nothin' ever happens. Why'ze that?" Tony seemed more befuddled by the statement than anything which was rather rare for Steve to ever see.  
Tony was often the one explaining, and for once Steve got to see the confused look on the genius' face. "Because, it's a good possibility." Steve said, knowing that leaving him hanging would only cause further damage to Tony's brain and he'd get caught thinking of it all night.   
  
It seemed that was good enough for Tony considering he just nodded his head, thinking of it a little as if to contemplate whether it made sense or not. Nothing ever would so Steve knew he could leave him there for a few minutes before Tony lost interest. Steve let his eyes wander, spotting the others. Clint was being pushed out of the room by Natasha who was uttering things about it being too late.  
  
Bruce had offered to drive Pepper to the airport the next morning considering he was the most possible not to have a hangover. Pepper only giggled and laughed and wrapped her arms around Bruce's and followed him downstairs in the elevator with a bag she had grabbed for her flight in the morning. She didn't say a word to Stark, just left with Bruce to head over to whatever remote little place he'd stayed in that was near the airport.   
  
Bruce often never stayed there but instead at Stark Tower. It was probably only because he knew that if he got angry, at least Tony would be standing by to take care of him. It always seemed that Tony knew what to do with Bruce's Hulk side whenever it emerged and for whatever reason the Hulk was calmer around the billionaire.   
  
So that left Thor who in this case was tied up in trying to find out new ways to pass out on the floor amongst poptart wrappers and empty coffee mugs. Steve sighed, knowing that he would be obliged to stay now that Pepper had gone and he never really did trust Thor or a computer program enough to keep Tony from OD-ing on alcohol.   
  
Steve then took it upon himself to take hold of the back armor plates of the suit and lift Tony towards his bedroom.  He didn't think anything of Thor who had just rolled over and muttered something about "Odin's beard".   
  
"E=mc2~…" Tony exhaled lightly, obviously more drunk than usual. He'd at least retain some level of reasonability before he began acting like a five year old-gender is up for you to decide.   
  
Steve frowned once he reached the door to Tony's large and rather elegant (in its own way) room. "Jarvis how do I get him out of the suit?" Steve finally gave up, looking towards the ceiling. The program only responded in its same usually respectful tone.   
  
The speakers placed around the room awoke with noise. "Sir, it would be advised that you take Mr. Stark towards the steps near the closet. The sensors will pick up that he is in the suit and it will be removed for you."   
  
Well, that was easier than expected. Steve was lucky he didn't have to find a screw driver and take it off bit by bit because Tony couldn't activate his own suit removal systems. He happily drug the genius over towards his closet, having him stand near a small area which he assumed the suits were kept because there was an empty display area.   
  
This suit must have been his one for show, maybe an earlier model. Steve watched as when Tony was placed on the small step up area, the floor around it opened up and robotic arms went to take off each bit by bit there was of the suit.   
  
He tried not to be amazed as the overly tipsy genius playboy was released from the support of the suit finally, swaying on his heels and looking around as if he'd been taken to another planet or something of the sort.  
  
Apparently Tony didn't remember ever removing the suit when he was drunk.   
  
Steve caught the swaying super hero before he could topple backwards towards the area where the suit was being reassembled for show and placed back on displayed. Instantly when Tony leaned forward, standing around Steve's height because of the step up, he wrapped his arms as tightly as a drunk could around his one shoulder and chest.   
  
The super soldier was taken by mild surprise, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks with the sudden close proximity. It was one thing when he was in the suit, but another when he was just normal old Tony Stark in the flesh.  
  
He tried taking the intoxicated Avenger back over to his bed but found difficulty willing Tony into moving. Eventually he gave up, hoisting the much smaller man into his arms bridal style and just carrying him over to the bed and tossing him down. Tony hit the bed with a low thump slightly startled but more sleepy than anything.   
  
It was the audible whine of discontent and the tug on the back of his nearly skin tight shirt that caused Steve to refrain from walking towards the door and leaving. Before he could even think of leaving again, Tony grabbed hold of his wrist and pulled the soldier down with whatever will he had left and uttering the word "stay".  
  
Usually Steve wouldn't listen and he'd walk right off when it came down to helping a drunken friend but Tony was Tony…and after all this was Tony. Steve never had the will to turn the Stark down.   
  
In a world that was completely unfamiliar, Stark was all he had that was remotely close to his distinguishable past. For some reason, he loved having that little connection close to him. Steve nodded, sitting down on the edge of Tony's bed as he fumbled to get under the sheets after having kicked off his shoes and blatantly pulled off the shirt he'd been wearing.  
  
Now Steve was left with a half nude genius playboy philanthropist staring at him from under the sheets of his bed as if expecting the soldier to get in with him.  
  
Well, he didn't have anything to lose so he threw caution to the wind, ignoring whatever amateur blush that was on his cheeks and kicking off his own shoes, pulling off his own shirt, and sliding right on in next to the still fuzzy minded Tony Stark.  
  
Once under the covers, he felt the smaller man curl up next to him, back pressing against his chest. Steve only rolled his eyes and knew that this was what was going to become even more frequent because Tony always managed to get Steve to take care of him after all the parties.   
  
It used to be just taking Tony to his room. Then it was making sure Tony got into bed okay. Then it was sit next to his bed all night. And here he was, holding his arms around the genius rocket scientist while the both lay in bed.  
  
Steve rested his chin on Tony's shoulder, catching the light of the arc reactor when he opened his eyes to readjust his grip on the smaller hero, nearly engulfing him in his hold. Steve smiled lightly, thanking somewhere in his mind whatever god was up there for that little bit of technology keeping Tony alive and well there today.   
  
With no concerns, Steve wrapped his arms tighter around Tony's waistline and nuzzled his nose into Tony's ear and whispered a good night and a possible muttering of something similar to 'love you'.   
  
"Sir I recommend taking a shower before-," The voice spoke through the speakers.  
Steve frowned. "Jarvis, go to bed or whatever it is you do."


End file.
